Besos con Sabor a Chocolate
by MidoriUP
Summary: Una mancha de chocolate en los labios del rubio conseguirá que Harry pierda el control y termine abalanzándose sobre Draco. Este fic participa en la "Drarry Week" del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago"
**Besos con sabor a chocolate**

 **N/A:** Espero les guste el siguiente one-shot disfrute mucho escribirlo.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes perteneces a J.K Rowling yo solo los utilizo sin fines de lucro.

 **Resumen:** Una mancha de chocolate en los labios del rubio conseguirá que Harry pierda el control y termine abalanzándose sobre Draco.

 **Capítulos:** 1/1

 **Este fic participa en la "Drarry Week" del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago"**

Harry siempre observaba al rubio, conocía cada una de sus extrañas manías, desde su obsesión por las manzanas verdes, su amor por el té de menta y el chocolate. El moreno sabía que los días de frio el rubio prefería usar algún gorro que orejeras, tomaba chocolate caliente con un poco de menta. Los días calurosos cuando estaba libres de clases, Harry sabia, que el rubio desabotonaba los tres primeros botones de la camisa y aflojaba la corbata de Slytherin. Harry sabía que su obsesión por Draco iba más allá que simplemente querer tener información de su némesis, pero terco como él solo, no lo aceptaba. Hermione en más de una ocasión le había preguntado si gustaba del rubio, como era de esperarse, Harry se alteraba y se alejaba de la castaña después de decirle que estaba loca. Incluso, Ron había señalado que ni siquiera él que lo odiaba a muerte estaba tan obsesionado por el rubio como Harry. El moreno comenzaba a fastidiarse de sus amigos, no entendían que el solo quería más información del rubio.

Harry caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts con una clara señal de mal humor. Hace poco el moreno había discutido con Hermione y con Ron, nuevamente argumentaron que su obsesión era extrema. La guerra había terminado y el rubio había demostrado ser de fiar en más de una ocasión. Pero sin saber por qué el moreno seguía con esa obsesión. Nuevamente, la castaña, le había señalado que quizás Harry tuviese alguna especie de enamoramiento por el rubio, y una vez más Harry lo había negado. Harry estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no noto que iba a chocar con una persona hasta que estuvo en el suelo.

―¡Fijate! ―exclamó el moreno.

―¡Tú eres el que anda de idiota!, Potter ―dijo el rubio mirando airado el chocolate que había caído en el suelo.

―Callate, Malfoy ―gruñó el moreno mirando con el ceño fruncido al rubio.

―Genial, ahora se arruino. Y era de almendras. ―Se quejó el rubio al ver su preciado chocolate en el suelo.

Harry se levantó del suelo al igual que el rubio. Draco seguía despotricando contra el moreno por su chocolate caído, pero era monumentalmente ignorado por Harry quien no podía apartar la mirada del labio inferior de Draco que estaba levemente manchado de chocolate. Sin ser consiente, Harry deslizó su lengua por su labio inferior sin apartar la vista de los labios del rubio. Draco dejó de hablar y miró extrañado al moreno.

―¿Qué te pasa Potter? ―preguntó el rubio mirando a Harry sin comprender la extraña actitud que haba adoptado el moreno.

Draco sintió un escalofrió recorrerle entero al ver que el moreno lo observaba con una mirada depredadora. Repentinamente el moreno tomó a Draco del rostro y en un movimiento precipitado acercó su rostro y besó a Draco quien tenía los ojos como platos. Harry deslizó su lengua fuera de sus labios para pasarla por el labio inferior del rubio quien gimió por el contacto. Draco poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos dejándose llevar por el beso. El rubio llevó sus manos a la espalda de Harry y acercó el cuerpo del moreno al propio para profundizar el contacto. Se separaron levemente para tomar aire y a los pocos segundos reanudaron el beso. Sin ser conscientes de sus movimientos el rubio pegó a Harry contra la pared más cercana y se posicionó dentro de las piernas del moreno. Ambos cuerpos comenzaban a calentarse. Harry gemía dentro del beso y cada vez que el rubio paseaba sus manos por la espalda del moreno Harry sentía que se encendía aún más. Draco poco a poco comenzó una expedición hacia las bien formadas nalgas del moreno. El rubio las apretó entre sus manos. Harry rompió el beso pero abrazar al rubio y soltar una serie de gemiditos y jadeos en el oído del rubio. Draco gruñó contra el cuello de Harry y restregó su erección contra la del moreno. Había mucha ropa de por medio.

―¡Y dices que estoy loca cuando ya te fajas con Malfoy! ―se escuchó el grito de Hermione por lo largo del pasillo.

Harry empujó a Malfoy y miró alarmado a Hermione quien tenía el ceño fruncido y un aire de ofendida mientras que Ron estaba verde y se veía enfermo.

―Yo… yo ―Harry no hallaba como explicarse.

―luego les explicas, Potter, ahora tú bienes conmigo ―dijo el rubio tomando la mano de Harry y llevándolo a rastras.

Draco empujó al moreno al interior de la primera aula en desuso que encontraron. Celló con magia el lugar para evitar alguna otra interrupción. Draco iba a besar nuevamente a Harry cuándo el moreno coloco su mano en la boca del rubio impidiendo el ósculo.

―Por un demonio Potter ¿Qué sucede? ―preguntó algo acelerado el rubio.

―¿Esto… no te parece extraño? ―preguntó el moreno repentinamente tímido.

Draco se alejó del moreno y pasó sus dedos entre sus cabellos, despeinándolos.

―Sabía que no resultaría. Y yo que por un momento me sentí alegre ―dijo en voz alta el rubio a nadie en particular. Harry no comprendía a que se refería el rubio―. Tienes idea de lo que me ha costado seducirte.

―¿Seducirme? ¿Cuándo? ―preguntó confundido el moreno.

―De verdad eres un idiota. Cuando note que me seguías con la mirada a todas partes comencé a hacer más cosas con mi boca. Descubrí que mostrabas más interés cuando comía chocolate. Ni se por qué me molesto en explicarte, me voy.

Harry se apresuró a tomar la mano de Draco. No sabía que el rubio había tratado de seducirlo. Aceptaba que era un idiota, pero no quería que Draco se marchase.

―¿Por qué querías "seducirme"? ―preguntó curioso el Gryffindor.

―¿Para qué se seduce a una persona? ―preguntó a su vez Draco con los ojos en blanco.

―¿Por qué le gusta esa persona? ―dijo con dudas Harry.

―¿Y tú fuiste quien derroto al señor tenebroso? Si, Potter.

―¿Te gusto? ―preguntó alarmado Harry.

―Contigo no se puede ―dijo Draco desesperado soltándose del agarre de Harry.

―¡No te atrevas a irte Malfoy! ―gritó Harry al ver las intenciones del rubio.

―¿Por qué me besaste Potter? ―preguntó Draco cansado de la estupidez del Gryffindor.

―Tenías chocolate en el labio, solo quería quitártelo ―dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

―Lo que haces y lo que dices no tiene sentido. Si te molestaba el chocolate solo debía decirme y yo solito pude habérmelo quitado.

―Lo sé, pero lo hice sin pensar, además, me gusto tu _beso con sabor a chocolate_ ¿no quieres darme más besos a si?

Los ojos de Draco se dilataron ante el ofrecimiento. Una sonrisita lujurioso adornó los labios del rubio.

―Tienes suerte que siempre lleve más de una barra conmigo ―dijo Draco sacando una barra de chocolate de su túnica.

Draco destapó la barra de chocolate sin apartar la mirada de Harry. Tomó un pedacito con su boca, cerró los ojos y gimió de éxtasis por el sabor del cacao. Harry tiró de la corbata del Slytherin y estampó sus labios contra los de Draco. El beso comenzó intenso, húmedo y salvaje. Una batalla se desataba en sus bocas. Harry soltó la corbata y llevó sus manos a la nuca del rubio para jugar con su cabello. Draco fue directo al trasero de Harry. Con sus manos en las posaderas del Gryffindor indicó a Harry que enrollase sus piernas alrededor de su cadera. El rubio con Harry enrollado en su cuerpo se acercó al escritorio que había en el salón en desuso y dejó al moreno sentado ahí. Draco rompió el beso y para llevar sus besos al cuello del moreno quien se aferró al cabello del rubio. Draco con sorprendente maestría comenzó a desabotonar la camisa del Gryffindor. Draco deslizó sus labios por la piel de Harry quién temblaba de placer.

―¡Merlín! ―gimió Harry cuando el rubio mordió uno de sus pezones.

―Es Draco, Potter, no Merlín ―dijo con burla el Slytherin.

―Incluso en esto eres un odioso. ―Se quejó el Gryffindor.

―Muy bien me puedo ir y dejarte con esto… ―El rubio se interrumpió para llevar su mano a la entrepierna del moreno que rogaba por atención―. Y dejarte así. Todo duro y necesitado ¿quiere que me vaya Potter? ―preguntó al moreno.

―Ni se te ocurra ―dijo con el ceño fruncido Harry.

Draco lentamente deslizó su mano dentro de los pantalones de Harry.

―Solo tu recibes placer, Potter ―dijo el rubio junto al oído de Harry antes de deslizar su lengua por el contorno de esta.

―Si te quitas la ropa puedo hacer algo con eso ―dijo Harry con las mejillas rojas por el placentero calor que experimentaba su cuerpo.

Draco soltó una risita, se alejó del cuerpo de Harry y con movimientos lentos, pero sensuales, comenzó a desvestirse ante la hambrienta mirada del moreno.

―Soy todo tuyo, Potter ―dijo el rubio cuando estuvo completamente desnudo ante la verde mirada.

―Acercate ―gruño Harry. Draco se acercó al moreno para dejarse besar por el moreno. Harry miró a Draco y con una sonrisa dijo―. _Accio_ chocolate.

Sin esperar respuesta de Draco, Harry deslizó la barra de chocolate por el cuello del rubio quien miró mal al moreno.

―Voy a estar todo pegoteado. ―Se quejó el rubio.

―Me encargare de que no quede nada ―dijo el moreno con una sonrisa burlona andes de deslizar su lengua por el cuello del rubio.

Draco se dejó hacer por un rato pero quería enterrarse en Harry.

―Potter, el juego previo me está cansando ―dijo Draco alejando a Harry de su cuello―. Volteate ―ordenó e rubio.

Harry besó a Draco sutilmente en los labios antes de bajarse del escritorio y acostarse sobre su pecho en la superficie de madera, dejando su trasero al aire. Draco sonrió y deslizó una de sus manos sobre el trasero del Gryffindor. La molesta tela del pantalón impedía a Draco admirar en todo su gloria el culo del moreno. Sin miramientos el rubio bajó el pantalón de Harry junto con la ropa interior. Harry quedó expuesto para Draco. Pantalones en los tobillos la camisa del uniforme todo desarreglado, la corbata de Gryffindor cayendo en la espalda del Gryffindor y el rostro de Harry sonrojado. Una imagen perfecta y erótica que el rubio conservaría por mucho tiempo.

―¿Cómo debemos llamar este momento? ¿Cuándo Draco Malfoy se follo por primera vez al niño que vivió? ―dijo Draco deslizando su dedo en medio de las nalgas del moreno―. Estás ansioso Potter, mira como tu pequeño agujerito se contrae. ¿Te sientes ansioso por mí?

―Has algo Malfoy, lo que sea ―jadeó Harry colocando su frente en el frio escritorio.

Draco cayó en sus rodillas y acercó su rostro a la nalga derecha de Harry. Deslizó su lengua y sin aviso alguno mordió fuertemente la piel de Harry. El moreno dio un grito ahogado.

―Sí fuésemos usados todo nuestro tiempo en la escuela para follar en vez de pelear… Potter, tendrías que usar una faja para poder cerrar tus piernas ―Harry gimió por la imagen―. Pero eso puede arreglarse, que te parece si a partir de ahora solo me abres las piernas a mí.

Draco no espero respuesta de Harry, dejó caer su boca en la entrada del moreno y comenzó a besar y chupar. Harry gemía de placer y por cada sonido obsceno que se escuchaba en la habitación su miembro se ponía más y más duro. Draco paseó su lengua en el interior del moreno. La habitación solo se llenaba de los gruñidos y jadeos del moreno acompañados de una serie de sonidos de succión.

―Suficiente… summhg… suficiente ―dijo como pudo Harry.

―Tan desesperado estas porque te la meta ―comentó Draco.

―Si… si ―dijo Harry.

―No prometo que no te vaya a doler ―dijo con sorna Draco, El rubio se colocó de pie y sintió como su miembro palpitaba―. Quieres que lo meta lentamente o de una sola vez.

―¡Como quieras! ¡Pero metela! ―gritó Harry.

Draco de una estocada penetró al moreno quien se aferró al escritorio. Draco no aguardo, inmediatamente comenzó con un vaivén suave pero marcado y certero. Harry jadeaba y sin poder evitarlo gruesas lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Draco tiró de los cabellos del moreno para poder besar los labios de Harry. El rubio al notar las lágrimas del moreno se recriminó mentalmente. Salió del interior de Harry, quitó completamente los pantalones del moreno, lo giró y volvió a penetrarlo. Esta vez esperó unos segundos. Antes de reanudar las penetraciones. El moreno llevó sus manos a la espalda del rubio y con movimientos de cadera le indicó a Draco que aumentase el ritmo.

Las palabras sobraban y los besos no faltaban. Draco aumentó el ritmo de las penetraciones y miró fijamente el rostro del moreno que se contraía de placer. Harry abrió los ojos y conectó su mirada con la del rubio. Draco se aferró al cuerpo del moreno. Harry abrazó al rubio y enrolló sus piernas en las caderas del rubio. Las penetraciones se volvieron algo erráticas y Harry sentía como su interior palpitaba y como ese punto dulce conseguía que por todo su cuerpo atravesaran corrientes eléctricas.

El orgasmo los azotó a ambos. Draco mordió el cuello de Harry y el moreno enterró sus uñas en la espalda del rubio. Se quedaron así unos segundos, esperando que sus mentes borrachas de placer despertasen un poco. Draco salió del interior del moreno y con un pase de varita limpió a ambos. Harry sonrió y miró tímidamente el cuello del rubio, estaba lleno de chupetones.

Ambos se vistieron y salieron del salón en desuso. Era hora de la cena por lo que ambos se caminaron al gran comedor en un silencio agradable.

―Y pensar que todo esto es por un _beso con sabor a chocolate_ ―dijo Harry para romper el silencio.

―Pero bien que te gusto ―dijo con una sonrisa arrogante Draco.

―Si ―dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

Cuando llegaron frente a las puertas del comedor Hermione y Ron esperaban a Harry. Ron fulminó a Draco con la mirada tomó a Harry de la mano y comenzó a revisarlo frenéticamente.

―¿No te hizo nada malo? ―preguntó preocupado Ron a lo que Hermione rodó los ojos.

―Está a su juicio si le hice algo malo o no, nos vemos, Harry ―dijo con Draco antes de besar al moreno y entrar al comedor.

Harry sonrió. Hermione le dio una colleja a Harry y antes de entrar al gran comedor dijo "yo siempre tengo razón". Harry ayudó al pelirrojo a entrar al gran comedor, aun no salía de su estupefacción. El moreno agrando aún más la sonrisa al ver que Draco comía chocolate mientras lo miraba fijamente. El moreno le sonrió cómplice antes de sentarse en su mesa y pensar en cómo sería el próximo encuentro.

 **Fin**

 **N/A:** Espero les haya gustado la historia. :3

Así que amados lectores ya saben ¡COMAN CHOCOLATE EN FRENTE DE SU AMORS!

 **Se despide MidoriUP**


End file.
